A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of spreader assemblies used to spread salt and/or sand onto road surfaces, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for stopping a spreader assembly when the vehicle to which it is mounted slows down or changes direction.
B. Description of the Related Art
Salt and/or sand spreading is a common practice to maintain roads, parking spaces, and other ground surfaces during the winter months. It is known to use larger vehicles as well as smaller vehicles, such as pickup trucks, to perform this type of service. Numerous types of spreaders have been developed to be attached to conventional vehicles. Typically, the spreader is attached to the rear of the vehicle to spread particulate material, such as salt, sand, cinders, etc. onto the ground surface being traveled by the vehicle. One of the more common spreaders employs a hopper having a lower discharge opening through which the particulate material falls onto a rotating spinner plate. By rotating the spinner plate as material is being discharged onto the spinner plate, the particulate material is centrifugally propelled by the spinner plate in a wide pattern onto the ground surface. Typically, a spinner mechanism motor is mounted on the spreader to cause the spinner plate to rotate. Typical spreader attachment assemblies used in conjunction with pick-up trucks fasten the spreader to the truck's rear bumper or tailgate.
While many spreaders work well for their intended purpose, one problem known in the art concerns the circumstance when the vehicle to which the spreader is attached significantly slows down, stops, or changes direction—such as from a frontward direction to a rearward direction. One non-limiting example of this is when a vehicle that is spreading material onto a road surface comes to a traffic light or stop sign and thus must slow considerably and/or come to a full stop. In these circumstances it may be desirable to reduce or stop the material that is being spread onto the ground surface to prevent excessive material from being spread in too great of a concentration over a given ground surface area.
What is needed is a spreader assembly that permits the spreading operation to be reduced or stopped when the vehicle to which it is mounted slows, stops, or is placed into reverse.